Son of Kronos?
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: The Titans knew that they might lose the war, so they hatched a contingency plan: They bore their own demigods and hid them carefully, until the day would come when they would be needed and they would free their parents.
1. Initiation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Time: ? Place: ?

The Titans were sure that they would win. They were more than certain. However, Kronos was not one to take chances. He needed a backup plan. Something, that, in case they lost, would help them recover.

So, he decided that the Titans should make their own heroes. One could not rely on the Olympian's demigods to help them much, after all, in the end; they were loyal to their parents, who were in turn loyal to the Titans.

Of course, they were very careful that no one save them knew about this. Unlike the Olympians, they chose the parent carefully, they were sure to select only those who would give their offspring the greatest chance of survival.

And then, they placed their most trustworthy servants to guard the place where they would eventually train. Not that they thought that they would be needing them…

Time: 7:53 A.M. Date: September 15th, 2022 Place: Woody Oaks

This may sound strange to you, but my father is scared of me.

No, I'm serious. It's not like he's _always_ like that, it's just that sometimes I can see it in his eyes. He looks at me as if he thinks I might steal something or get into some fight. Granted, I do get into _some _trouble, but I do try to stay out of it. It's usually not even my fault. It's just that weird things tend to happen to me.

Anyway, I'd like to tell you my name, but I can't. Not that I knew long ago at that time, but there are several people, (powerful people, mind you), who would love to do any number of horrible things to me.

I can't tell you too much about my home town either. I can't allow my parents to get into the mess that I'm in. Let's just say two things about Woody Oaks: First of all, it's in the middle of nowhere. I'm serious, it takes hours to get to any other major city in the States, there's no airport or train station, and it's pretty isolated from the rest of the world. I mean, we have all the stuff like television and radio and all, but we don't get many visitors.

The second thing is that our whole town is really into Greek and Roman stuff. They make all these buildings which are supposed to be exact replicas of earlier ones, and Mythology is compulsory for everyone going to school. Don't get me wrong, it's way cooler than anything else we have to study, but sometimes I think that we're so engrossed up into the past we don't look at anything new.

Anyway, coming back to studying, that's what my dad wanted to talk to me about. My dad runs the only law firm here in Woody Oaks, and he dresses like any lawyer would. I sometimes find it strange, but I look nothing like him. I don't have his blonde hair (my hair's dark black by the way) or his eyes or his skin. I mostly look just like my mom. But I never mention it for some reason.

"So, son, have you thought about what you want to be when you grow up?" Dad asked. We were on our way to school, and my dad was dropping me off. The question actually caught me by surprise, because I had never really thought about it before.

"Of course, it's not like you have to decide right away," my dad added hastily. I could see it in his eyes again, fear. Was he scared that the question might offend me? Why? It's not like I'm excessively violent or something, but there my dad goes, treating me as if I might sprout fangs at any second. "It's just that you know, you're twelve now and you might want to start putting some thought into it. What is it that you like to do?"

That's another question that stumped me. I'm not really bad at anything, I think I'm moderately good at most things, but I really don't like anything a whole lot.

"Maybe you should look at it from a different angle," Dad said, never taking his eyes off the road. "Maybe you should think about what it is that you want from life eventually. Of course, you may not know it at this point, but you'll figure it out eventually. Have a nice day at school." I suddenly realized that we had arrived at our school. That's the strange thing about me, sometimes I get so engrossed in something, that I have no idea what everyone else is saying or doing.

I just said "Thanks dad," and got out of the car. There's only one middle school here, so I guess a name wouldn't hurt. After all, it is called Woody Oaks Middle School. Not very original, I know, but not much about this place is original.

I was about to walk in the front gate when someone called out to me. It was Mr. P, my Mythology teacher, and he was waving from a bus. It was then that I had remembered that I had forgotten that we had a trip to this new museum today and that we were supposed to come ten minutes early.

Anyway, I got onto the bus, panting. Fortunately, no one was paying attention to me, otherwise I might have melted out of embarrassment.

That is, no one but Mr. P noticed. Mr. P looks like your average teacher, except for these weird sunglasses he wears. They cover most of his face, so it's hard to know what he's thinking.

"We were about to leave without you," he said. I groaned as I looked around and saw that all the seats were taken, except the one next to Mr. P. Not that he's bad or something, it's just that he's kind of weird. He's been teaching for the last twelve years, but no one knows where he came from before that.

Mr. P got up, took the attendance and told everyone to behave. As if anyone was going to listen to him anyway. Then, we all got on our way to the museum.

See, this museum isn't really far from our school. There was one built a long time ago, but that was destroyed in this mystery hurricane that happened a few months before I was born. The old one was destroyed, and they took twelve years to make a new one.

It's basically the pinnacle of our town's Greek and Roman fetish where they have all these models and statues for display.

Nothing interesting happened during the ride. In case you're wondering, no, I don't have many friends. Sure, I do like to talk to some people, but no one I guess I hang around with all day. The entire trip I just stared out the window, looking at the scenery fly by. That's kind of a favorite for me, even if I've been to that place before.

In the front of the museum were four statues. Mr. P explained that three of them were Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, though as there were name plates beneath them, that was kind of unnecessary.

"What's the other one then?" someone asked.

"Well, there's no plaque or identifying feature on this statue. Perhaps they have not yet finished it," Mr. P. said. He was right, the other gods were carrying their trident or lightning bolt, but this statue was just that of some person. His hand was made so that he was probably supposed to be holding something, but it looks like they hadn't put it there yet.

"I think it's of Kronos," I blurted out. I didn't know how, I just knew. I don't think anyone else thought anything of it, but Mr. P. started glaring at me as if I'd just said that the sky was green. That was weird; I'd never known him to get angry before. Or maybe it was puzzlement. It's hard to tell with his huge sunglasses/mask on.

"Perhaps you are right," he said. "Can you tell me a bit about Kronos?"

"Yes," I said what I remembered. "I think he was the one who overthrew his father Ouranos, and also swallowed five out of six of his children."

"True," Mr. P. said, but he still glared at me weirdly. "He isn't a very nice man, is he?"

"I'm not sure," I blurted out unthinkingly again. You guys may thing I'm crazy to think Kronos is anything but a murdered, but seriously, most of the stuff that happened to him wasn't his fault. "I mean he was a kid and was goaded by his mother Gaia when he attacked his dad, and it was because of the prophecy that he swallowed his children anyway."

Since then, Mr. P. glared at me doubly or triply hard. That was weird, and it was just about to get weirder.

When I got back home, my dad was already there. He usually only comes at around six. Not only that, my mom was crying and my dad looked very solemn.

I guessed someone close to us had died or something, so I wanted to tread up carefully to my room without them noticing, but the moment they saw me, my dad asked me to sit down. My mom started crying even harder when she saw me.

My mom looks a lot like me, but for some funny reason she always looks at me sadly as if she knows I'm going to have a tragic ending or something. My dad jokes about it sometimes, but I could see that this was not a time for jokes.

"We got a call from your teacher today," my dad began. "He said his name was Mr. P."

I had no idea what this had to do with anything.

"The first thing you have to understand, son, is that they're real."

"What's real?" I asked.

"The Greek gods. The Roman gods. All of the myths you've heard, well, not only are they all alive and powerful even today, but they move with civilization. So, now they're in America," he said. I was sure they were joking except for the fact that mom was still sobbing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, you see, your mother and I have always been able to see some things as they are. I met your mother in an asylum. She said that she could see monsters walking around, but no one else could see them or believe her. The thing is that till that day, I could see the same things too, but I was sure that no one was going to believe me. I knew that she was seeing the truth and I managed to visit her and get her out. It's something called the Mist, and it covers up what normal people can see. Instead of monsters, they see other things, like humans or animals. It's just that for some reason we weren't fooled by it."

"How does this have anything to do with me?" I asked again, not sure if any of that had penetrated into my head at all.

"It deals with how you were born," Dad said.

"I already know that," I said. Mom stopped sobbing and Dad looked surprised.

"How?"

"Yes dad, I know, a man meets a woman and…"

"No, I don't mean that. What I mean to say is that we wanted to start a family for a long time. We were unsuccessful for three years, but one night a golden breeze flew into our room."

"A golden breeze?"

"Yes, we were in New York at that time. The breeze just somehow looked golden; I can't explain it in any other way. The breeze wrapped around your mother, and then there was the sign of scythe. You were born after that, but I remember quite clearly, one day, a god came to us and said that you were the son of a Titan, and advised us to move here."

"How do you know it was a god?" I asked.

"We could just tell. Trust me, you'll soon find out. Mr. P. said that he wanted to talk to you about this first thing in the morning tomorrow. We don't know what he want to tell you, but we know this: He's the same god who warned us about you and asked us to move here."

"Bu-but why are you so sad?" I asked. I mean this night was getting crazy, but why was everyone getting so depressed.

"Because that means that you are a hero. And heroes never have happy endings, son. And most definitely not the son of a Titan. It means that your life is going to be hard from now on, harder than anything anyone would want." Mom started sobbing even more after this.

I didn't sleep all night. Not even a wink. Tomorrow was Saturday, but I was still going to school, but it stunk for reasons way more than that.

Mr. P. was waiting in his office. I'd never been there before, but it looked weird. The desk was mad out of those old, expensive kinds of wood you see in stores some places, and there was a suit of armor in one corner. I had the feeling it was real.

Mr. P. looked the same as always, though today he was wearing a dark suit. "Please sit down," he said. "I know that much of what I will say to you will seem the stuff of fiction, but perhaps your parents have already told you a little."

"They said that the Greek myths were all real," I said.

"They are correct. However, that is merely a small portion of the true tale that surrounds you. The first part that you must understand is that the Titans were imprisoned long ago, but they escaped. Approximately seventeen years ago, they escaped and waged war on the Olympians, though they were ultimately defeated. However, they decided that in case they were defeated, their children would carry out the war for them."

"In total, seventeen demigods were sired in this manner. Sixteen are already accounted for. It appears that you are the last, and the youngest as well. I am 99% sure that you are definitely the child of a Titan, for I sensed a Titan's energy in your parents' room, and told them to move here, where you would be safe."

"I've noticed that there was a demigod in this school for some time, though it was only yesterday when I became sure it was you. You identified that statue correctly, though it was impossible for someone to do so. Tell me, did you know that man to be Kronos because someone told you beforehand, or on sheer instinct?"

"I just guessed it, like I just _knew_ it somehow," I said. Mr. P. nodded.

"Then we are almost certain. However, there is only one way to be absolutely sure." Mr. P. waved his hand, and then suddenly there was a glass filled with some golden liquid on the table. "A mixture of ambrosia and nectar along with a plant that grows only on Mount Othyrus . A demigod, if from Olympus, who drinks this will burn to ashes as will any human. Are you prepared to take the risk? I understand that you may be hesitant but…"

He never got any further, because I grabbed the glass and chugged down every last drop. I didn't burn to ashes, if you're wondering. I just couldn't stand not knowing the answer when everyone, even my parents, were worried, and so I drank it.

Mr. P. smiled. "So, it is certain at last. I believe that we can finally show you to our hiding place and reveal our secrets." Mr. P. took off his sunglasses/mask. The thing that drew my attention was not his eyes, but the marks near them, which looked as if someone had clawed at them.

"You're Prometheus," I realized. "That dude who was tied up and eagles fed at him every day."

Mr. P. grimaced. "Yes, I am the 'dude' that you're talking about. Though I escaped some time ago, and on Lord Kronos' orders, I was to oversee that our children were properly trained if we lost. I convinced Zeus that I would cause no further trouble, and pretended to side with him. He believed me for the time being, though I know he still has his suspicions."

Prometheus opened the door, and I realized that we weren't in our school anymore.

"We are actually below the museum that I had taken you to. Did you find it odd that it took twelve whole years to rebuild this place? It was because this place is really a training guide for the children of the Titans. For a very long time, we have awaited your arrival. We waited for the last child to join our ranks, so that we may finally wage our war against the Olympians. But first things first, we must determine your parent."

I didn't get most of this, but my head was buzzing with so many ideas I'm amazed Prometheus couldn't hear the hum.

Wherever we were, it was like some kind of cavern, the walls were made up of rocks, and there were weapons of all kinds on the walls, ranging from a Roman Gladius to modern guns. Prometheus led me to a room where surprisingly, there were other kids.

Now, I guess that they were the other demigods, but the first thing that registered in my brain was that these kids were _huge_. They were all at least fourteen, and I was sure some of them were around seventeen.

They all stopped whatever they were doing when I stepped in, and Prometheus said, "Well, here we have who we have been waiting for, the last of the Titan's demigods." The other kids looked surprised, and some of them said "Finally!"

"However, we must first find out his parent," Prometheus turned to me and added, "you see, normally the gods claim their children themselves when they turn of age, but that's just not an option with us as most of my siblings are… out of commission. Instead, rub some of your blood on the rock over there, and we'll get to know proper."

The rock in question was, well, black. Really dark, and had jagged edges all over it. It wasn't hard to rub some blood on it, and the moment I did, a sort of scythe appeared in the air. Everyone was silent then, even the biggest kids.

"All hail our youngest demigod, our prince, son of Kronos, Lord of Time and King of the Titans," Prometheus said. He bowed to me and said, "It is an honor to be in your presence."


	2. Rejection

I don't remember much of what happened in the next fifteen minutes. All I know is that I somehow wound up sitting in a chair. After that, things started to sink in. First of all, I learned a few things about the other demigods, aside from the fact that they were way older than me.

The first of them to come and introduce themselves were two twins who called themselves Jake and Orpheus who said they were sons of Oceanus. I guess I kind of should have guessed that anyway, because they were both dressed for the beach and were carrying surfboards around. Next was a son of Atlas who was twice as tall as me and looked like he could rip me apart with his bare hands, though he seemed friendly enough. There was a girl who said she was a daughter of Hyperion, and had more weapons on her than I think are in most armories.

Before anyone else could come though, Prometheus cleared his throat.

"Yes, while it may take our new guest some time to adapt, I think that we may as well begin with our plan for overthrowing the Olympians and restoring the Titans, etcetera, etcetera. Our first step is to see what becomes of Cronos' coffin."

The moment he said this, a coffin appeared right next to him. I think the term sarcophagus is a bit more accurate, but who cares? Anyway, I could just tell the coffin was special. It seemed to actually emanate power, and there were hundreds of empty pockets all across it. Sixteen of them were filled with spheres of varying hues, I think I recognized that two of them were a deep blue and nearly identical.

"Those are oaths," Prometheus explained, probably just because I was there. "Oaths are quite different from what most mortals conceive. For the gods, and demigods to an extent, they are quite binding and powerful. The more demigods who swear their loyalty to Lord Kronos, the more powerful he will become, until he will finally rise up once again."

"But there are hundreds of spheres on there!" I protested. "You'd never get them all filled up."

"Quite astute, but it isn't necessary for us to gather all of the oaths. No one really knows how long it will take Kronos to return. There are hundreds of other factors which will decide his return. However, once you swear your loyalty to him, it will be the last of the seventeen demigods created by the Titans, and also an oath from one of his sons. I believe that will be enough for us to start to feel his presence."

Prometheus told me how to say the oath, which was in some ancient language that I somehow understood anyway. It was your standard oath stuff, I promise to serve you forever, etc.

The only thing is that when I said it nothing happened. No new sphere appeared on the sarcophagus. I repeated the oath, this time more firmly. There still wasn't a result.

"Why isn't anything happening?" One of the other demigods asked.

"I'm not certain," Prometheus said. "It is possible that he might simply be too busy, no, that is highly unlikely. The only explanation is, strangely enough, Kronos has rejected his oath."

"Why?" I asked, after all, he had accepted the others' oaths.

"I do not know," Prometheus admitted. "It is quite strange that he would willingly deny an oath that would likely give him power."

It was only later on that I go tot knew that the real reason was something quite surprising and something that would shock everyone, including me. But that comes _way_ later on.

I won't really bother giving much details about what happened after that in the following weeks. There's really not much to tell anyway. For some reason, once my oath had been rejected, the other demigods started looking at me like I was a spy or something. Not that they let much on, it's just that I could tell what they were really thinking. It's kind of like the same thing with my dad, really.

Anyway, they were all discussing these plans for stealing something called the Golden Fleece from Camp Half-Blood, the place where the demigods of the Greek gods lived. I didn't get to go on the quest, but I think that's just because I was too young/no one trusted me.

They succeeded in bringing it back, but when they wrapped it around Kronos' sarcophagus, nothing happened. He didn't seem to be healing any faster, which made Prometheus pretty irritated. After a few hours of ranting, he decided to go to his plan B.

"You know, I think I've just though of something," Prometheus suddenly said one day. It had been several weeks since my initiation, and nothing really interesting had happened. Life was just getting normal, just before it was about to get very... interesting.

"Our first step should be causing a war between the Olympian gods. We can do that using an age-old tactic: Steal Zeus' lightning bolt, and then plant it somewhere with Poseidon. Zeus still hasn't gotten over his suspicion with Poseidon. Our obvious tactic would be to wait until the Winter Solstice, and send a single person to steal the bolt. We'll send that person to Olympus as a guest of Iris, who I've convinced to let one mortal on to Olympus with her, so it won't arouse suspicion. It would be too obvious if I were to bring one of you. I was unsure of who to send, but after some thinking, I realized that the Son of Kronos would be our most likely choice."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I was thinking about why Lord Kronos rejected your oath. I considered it plausible that he may have foreseen a situation like this coming, and because someone who had sworn loyalty to him would be unable to side with the Olympians convincingly, and there is always the danger that they might detect an oath to a Titan. So, he rejects your oath," Prometheus explained. It was a good theory, even though it turned out to be completely wrong later on.

Everyone else left the meeting room, where we were sitting, except me, so Prometheus could brief me on the mission.

"Now listen closely. We're sending you as a mortal, an ordinary mortal, not a demigod, understood? Our story goes like this, one day I disguised myself as an old man, and went to your house saying that I was starving. You gave me some food, and I granted you a wish for helping me. You wanted to visit Olympus, because you've been able to see through the Mist your entire life. So, I asked Iris, who also owes me for some favor, to take you in my place because Zeus doesn't trust me enough for me to take you. After you've landed on Olympus, realize that for a very long time, Poseidon and Zeus will be sitting in the main throne room, arguing over petty matters. They probably won't see you taking the lightning bolt, but to be sure, I'm going to give you something which should make it easier," Prometheus said, and took out a long, yellowish-amber cloak from nowhere.

"This is a sun cloak. It was made by Lord Hyperion himself, and as Hades' Helm allows him to blend in with shadows, this cloak will allow you to blend in with sunlight. Sneak up on Zeus, and take his lightning bolt," Prometheus said.

I just nodded, but if I had known beforehand how pear-shaped this operation was going to turn out, I would've called in sick. I'm not joking.


	3. Infiltration

Let me tell you this, it's hard trying to steal something. It's not the real stealing that's difficult; it's the period before you actually do the deed.

For one thing, I was so nervous that I was sweating bullets. Even Prometheus noticed and told me that I'd give myself away far too quickly. He even suggested that I let someone else do it, but I knew that he didn't really mean it. I refused. This was supposed to be my mission, and I would do it. Another thing was the fact that there was a high risk that I would end up being burnt to ashes by the gods. If I was caught, I had to make sure that the gods didn't get to know about the other demigods.

Prometheus transported me to what he said was Iris' shop. It was filled with all this Buddhist stuff, and before I knew it, a woman, who I guessed was Iris, popped out from behind the shelves. She was wearing this enormous pink robe which trailed all over the ground and these huge sunglasses.

"Hello there!" She shrieked. "It's nice to see some visitors today. You see, all of my helpers have left and I've been left all alone doing who knows what and-" She kept on talking non-stop for at least five minutes and I caught only every fifth word or so. Finally, she offered me a macrobiotic muffin, and I was too stunned to do anything besides take it and take a bite.

"Delicious," I said, while I was sure that at least three of my teeth had broken trying to bit into it. I stuffed the rest into my pocket while she wasn't looking.

We left for Olympus right after that on Iris' carriage. It left behind a huge rainbow trail as we flew up higher and higher, and I was sure that unicorns would be following us. Along the way, Iris seemed to be too busy to talk to me most of the time, but she did ask the occasional question like where I lived. I know I probably shouldn't have told the truth, but I hadn't thought of an alternative. And anyway, she had caught me by surprise.

She didn't seem to really care, anyway. When we finally got to Olympus, she said that she had some errands to run and would meet me back at sunset. She ran off in some direction, tripping over at least four people along the way.

I looked up at the sky. It was around noon. Perfect. I took out Hyperion's Cloak, and once I was sure that no one was looking, I put it on. No one really bothered to look at me twice anyway, which as a huge relief.

The moment that I put on that cloak, it felt like I was wrapping myself in actual light itself. It felt warm, and suddenly all of my fears drained away. I felt happier than I ever had before, which was rather odd. I looked down at myself, and saw… nothing. I guess that no one else could see me, either.

It felt weird moving with the cloak on, like I was swimming or flying instead of walking. And I had to be wary of shadows, because for some reason, I became slightly visible under them. For a minute or so, I just wandered around Olympus like that, taking in all the sights. No wonder Hyperion's Cloak worked so well, after all, Olympus was so sunny even though it was the middle of winter.

It was then that I made my way to the throne room. It was then that I faced my first obstacle. I thought only Poseidon and Zeus were supposed to be there, but Hades was there too. This was a bigger problem than you might think. After all, Hades controls shadows. If I went near him, there was a chance that I might be exposed. Not only that, but these gods were _huge_. Trying to move near them was a challenge, as if I was trespassing on a secret meeting or something. I ignored the weird vibes, though, and continued on with my plan.

However, I experimentally tried moving right in front of them, and they didn't notice me, so I supposed that it was okay. The next problem was disabling any traps the lightning bolt might have. Prometheus told me that someone had tried this trick a few years back, and since then Zeus might have thought to be a bit more secure with his belongings. I would be.

Then again, it was almost equally likely that Zeus didn't put any traps, because he couldn't believe that anyone would try to touch his lightning bolt.

The gods were huge and emanated power and were shouting, so they didn't notice me as I quietly inspected the lightning bolt for visible traps, and invisible ones too using a Tear of Rhea (something else Prometheus gave me.) Once I was sure it was safe, I took the lightning bolt.

I moved away from there as fast as possible. Step one was over, but now I had to find a way to pin the blame on Poseidon. Initially, I had planned to leave the bolt in Poseidon's temple as an offering, but that place was full of people today giving offerings. So much for that plan.

I couldn't keep it in a temple of the other gods either. If I did, then Zeus would just punish them and nothing worse than that would happen. If I wanted war, I would have to pin the blame on one of his brothers.

That's when I realized that putting the bolt in Hades' temple would work too. No one was there, probably because Hades wasn't very popular in Olympus. I quietly left the lightning bolt near a stone sword, which was supposed to symbolize Hades' sword and left.

I took off the cloak once I was halfway across Olympus. Then, I just wandered around the streets. Chances were that we would have to lay siege to Olympus at some point, so I wanted to memorize as much of the city's layout as possible.

It was around three hours later that the sky suddenly was filled with thunderclouds. Zeus must have realized that his bolt was missing. Again. I just hid beneath a small tree for a while. After around an hour, I came out, and saw that everyone was out on the streets, whispering to each other and muttering suspiciously.

I got a good grasp of the situation form eavesdropping. Apparently, no one left offerings at Hades' temple very often, so after about an hour, Hades checked on my present to discover the lightning bolt. Then, Zeus got really angry and started blaming Hades for the theft. Hades denied it, but then something happened that I wasn't expecting. You see, as the lightning bolt was offered to Hades, he could actually choose to keep it, as long as he wasn't the one who had ordered it stolen. So now Hades was claiming the bolt and Zeus was banging his fist trying to find evidence.

In reality, it was better than anything that I could have hoped for. The plan was going perfectly.

And it was then that everything went wrong.


	4. Wavering

Of course, I knew that I shouldn't have thought "It's alright." I should've known that that would be when things would go absolutely wrong.

But let's get to the beginning already. I met Iris at the place where we had landed. She looked troubled, and I couldn't blame her. Still, I guess I had to play dumb.

"What happened Lady Iris?" I asked, trying to hid the fact that my voice was trembling. I was surprised that my voice was trembling, why was I nervous _now_? If anything, I was now absolutely safe. The only thing I had to make sure of was that everyone still thought that I was a mortal.

Lady Iris stared at me and said, "Well, it looks like we won't be going home anytime soon."

"Why not?" I asked. This was a big drawback, the longer I stayed on Olympus, the greater the risk of being found out.

"Well, you may not know this, but I guess you've seen the lightning and all anyway. Someone stole King Zeus' lightning bolt, again, and then offered it to Lord Hades as a sacrifice. So, technically, it belongs to Hades according to ancient laws, but not if he was the one who had ordered it to be stolen. Only he can't prove that he didn't take it, and Zeus can't prove that he did, and Hades wants to keep the bolt, and the banter goes on so on and so forth. It can't help things that Zeus is blaming Poseidon for no reason at all besides the fact that he's paranoid, and so Poseidon is getting angry too, because according to him it was due to him that they won the second Titan war. So, I believe that this is called a three-way deadlock?" Iris said.

"Yes, but why can't we leave Olympus?" I asked.

"Well, they just can't let the culprit walk away, can they? Zeus ordered a complete lockdown over Olympus, even though it's probable that whoever stole the bolt escaped in the two hours that it was found. Still, Zeus thinks that the thief might be on Olympus, so they're checking up on all the demigods, because Zeus supposes only a demigod could have stolen it," Iris explained.

"So, how are they checking them?" I asked, glad that everyone still thought I was only human.

"Oh, Zeus' favorite interrogation method. He stares them in the eye and tells them to fess up, saying that he knows that they did it. And he says it to everyone," Iris explained, doing something I guess would be a god version of an eye roll. "So anyway, we can't leave until he's done, but the way things are, I'm guessing the deadlock's going to continue for quite a while. I guess you can stay in the carriage until we're done, because I think I have a few messages to deliver."

I decided that staying in the carriage wouldn't be so bad, after all, no one would bother checking up on me, and no one would enter unexpectedly since it was, after all, a goddess' carriage.

Once I was inside and made sure that no one besides me was there, I decided to contact Prometheus. I was going to do so by normal Iris message, but I attached a small clip Prometheus had given me to the rainbow once I saw Prometheus. It would mess up the message if Iris decided to check up on it, all she would hear would be us two talking about some random nonsense. That is, provided she didn't inspect it too closely. Which she shouldn't.

I told Prometheus almost everything in around ten sentences. Prometheus was about to say something like "Good job," or something like that, except he suddenly jumped.

"Did you notice that? There was something behind you," Prometheus said. I turned around, and to my horror I noticed that there was something behind me.

It looked weird. I guess you might call it like a unicorn, except it wasn't pink and was an electric blue. And there was this evil glare in its eyes that made me sure that it wasn't one of those nice ones.

"Oooh, look at what we have here. Stole lightning bolt, did you, Zeus might like to hear that," it said, before bounding for the door.

"Quick!" Prometheus shouted. "That's a Hypnocorn, a monster that lurks behind some rainbows. I didn't think one would have followed Iris around. Listen, you have to catch it and kill it. It knows about the other demigods as well, and if it blabs, our entire plan goes awry."

I didn't need to hear more. I put on Hyperion's cloak and dashed outside. I found that I could run really fast when I put it on, as if I was running alongside the light beams instead of running through air. I could see the Hypnocorn. Apparently, it wasn't very delicate or gentle, and had knocked aside everyone in its way. I could see it trying to make a beeline towards the main throne room. I chased after it, but even with my increased speed it was hard. I could tell the Hypnocorn was running out of breath too, but it was clear that it would reach the throne room first at this speed.

So, I guess I sort of leaped, though that wasn't how it felt like under the cloak. Anyway, all I know is that I somehow went faster in those last few seconds and ended up on the Hypnocorn's back.

That seemed to both surprise it and slow it down. It also ended up ripping my cloak off of me, which I stowed into my backpack. It was hard to hold on, the Hypnocorn seemed adamant on kicking me off. However, after a few failed attempts, it seemed to finally give up and made a dash towards its destination with me on it.

_Stupid, _I thought. I hadn't even brought a weapon, how was I supposed to kill this monster. I needed to think up of a plan, quick. I tried forcing it to change direction, and tightening my hands around its neck, but that seemed to have no effect.

At that point, I had almost given up completely. Almost. Instead, I tried something. It was a crazy idea, but I guess I had subconsciously figured out at the moment that if I didn't do anything, it was all going to end anyway.

I took out Hyperion's cloak with one hand and wrapped it around the Hypnocorn's eyes so it couldn't see. I then kicked it and made it change direction. The Hypnocorn still tried to kick me off, but I used the cloak as a kind of rein and held on.

We crashed through a few buildings and knocked over a few stalls, and by then I was so tired that I knew that I was going to fall off. Anyway, I guessed that this was the end…

Just then, we both froze. Not like froze in ice, but we stopped moving. Out of nowhere, Iris appeared. And she didn't seem very happy. At that point I had resigned myself to a painful death, but I had gotten it all wrong.

"I told you to behave!" she shouted, and I realized that she was talking to the Hypnocorn, not me. "Sorry, child, but he has a habit of causing damage. He doesn't like humans too much, but this is going too far. He's definitely going to be punished."

"No, milady, you don't understand," the Hypnocorn said, but was silenced by Iris. She grabbed it and trapped it into some tiny bag. I guess it must have been bigger on the inside to have held the Hypnocorn.

After that, I just pretended to be tired and exhausted and all that, and once the lockdown was lifted five minutes later, I was sent back to earth. Good thing too, I was finally having a bit of luck.

Once I got back to our hideout, everyone congratulated me. Prometheus said that he had stolen the Hypnocorn that Iris had locked up and replaced it with an empty bag. With luck, Iris wouldn't bother opening it for a good fifty years. Everyone wanted me to come join them in celebrating, but I said that I was exhausted and wanted to go home.

But let me tell you this, once I had gotten home and ran up to my room, I nearly passed out. The only thing that really flashed before my eyes was the gods.

I remembered how angry Iris was, how powerful the Big Three were even when they were calm. The thought brought tremors down my spine. Who was I to mess with these kinds of people? I know they're supposed to be my enemies, but still. I just couldn't do this again.

I then finally went to sleep.

**So, yeah, I was working on **_**The Lightning Thief Parody **_**for a while and finished it, and now I'm working on this along with **_**The God of Fate.**_** I'm kind of busy right now, so updates will be slow, but they will definitely happen.**


	5. Training

Let's say that I didn't sleep well that night.

I kept having these horrible dreams. The only thing in common with all of them was that something horrible was happening to me. In one I was chained to a rock like Prometheus and in another I was forced to hold up the sky on my shoulders like Atlas. And throughout all of them, I kept seeing the faces of the Olympians, mocking me.

Just then, like a mist clearing, the dreams vanished away and became replaced by something that was way too real to be just a dream. You see, I never remember any of my dreams very well. Whenever I wake up, all I recall is some hazy recollection of them.

But I remembered this one for a long time.

_It was night. I couldn't tell where I was, but I guess it was on top of a hill or somewhere high. The sky was cloudless, but I got the feeling that somehow the stars and moon were different from what I remembered. _

_Standing in front of me, with his back to me, was a man at least ten feet tall. I couldn't see his face, but I could sense the power radiating from him. It was a power, I felt, even greater than that of the Big Three._

"_So, my son, I see you have been busy," the figure said without turning to me._

"_What is this?" I asked, talking about the dream. I know, not the brightest thing to say, but hey, at least I can be confused in my dreams, right?_

"_A dream. As one who shares the blood of a god, you will find that you will have many more. Never discount them as merely dreams, for it is through them that you will find out much of what you need to know," the man replied._

"_So, you're Kronos? But I thought you had been dismembered or something," I said. Yeah, I know, not the brightest thing to say to your immortal and all-powerful father, but hey, this was the first time that he had bothered to talk to me in over a decade. I can be angry, can't I?_

"_You show anger towards me," the figure said. "Yet it is I who should be rightfully resenting you. No matter. I was weakened very long ago, though very soon I will be rising again. I trust that you will know what to do by then."_

_Just then, the entire scene disappeared. _

I sat up pondering the whole thing later on. The only thing that really stuck out to me was that the man never actually admitted that he was Kronos. I was sure that was weird, and I didn't see any of his special symbols or anything.

But anyway, that mystery was going to be resolved a bit later on. Apparently, I had training to do, which Prometheus informed me in the morning when I reached the hideout.

The plan had gone smoothly so far as anyone could tell, and as all three of the Big Three were getting involved in the entire mess, it was probable that the war was going to be big. But we had to be ready for battle whenever possible.

The one who was supposed to be in charge of my training was the daughter of Hyperion I mentioned earlier. I thought that was weird, wouldn't Atlas' children be more appropriate for this role? She seemed to read my mind.

"Trust me, all the Atlas kids have is strength. But you don't need strength, what you need is strategy," the girl said. I supposed I should have remembered her name, but they had never bothered to really notice me until the whole stealing-the-lightning-bolt incident. I thought it would be awkward to ask, so I just pretended to know for the time being.

"So, have you figured out your powers yet?" she asked.

"What powers?" I asked. In response to this, she, who was standing a good ten feet away from me, suddenly appeared inches away from me, with a sword at my throat.

"That's what I'm talking about. That's something that I can do. Move close to the speed of light. If you're wondering, it's not foolproof, and I can only do it in straight lines for short distances. And I get disoriented for a while after that. I can also sort of blend into light, kind of like what you did with Hyperion's cloak, only to a much lesser extent." She then went on talking about how demigods generally had some powers and explained most of them. It was probable that I was going to have to fight demigods almost as much as monsters during whatever I would be doing, so I guess it was important.

So, for the next two hours I paid as close attention as I could to memorizing all the info that she gave me. Most of the stuff was common sense, children of Poseidon had almost the same powers as children of Oceanus, and all the powers were in some way related to whoever the godly parent was. Some things were a bit less than obvious, children of Aphrodite could naturally speak French (I still don't get how that works out or why it is even important, but I tucked the information away anyway.)

"During the last war, Kronos was only at about a hundredth of his power. Still, he was able to freeze other people in time completely, including a frost giant. I guess if you try hard enough you should be able to do something like that," she said. Let me tell you though, I couldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried or how stressful she tried to make the situation for me. So, we decided to move onto weapons training.

The first thing to do was choosing a weapon. I wanted a scythe because, well, that was Kronos' symbol and I guessed that I could probably use one instinctively. However, there wasn't one because a scythe wasn't exactly something either the Romans or the Greeks used in combat, it would get kind of suspicious if Prometheus ordered one, so I decided to do with a sword.

It was okay, though I got beat most of the times.

"It gets easier if you don't think too much about it," she said. "That's why a lot of us have ADHD, it helps us fight. Not only that, it also helps if you get angry. One thing you should remember about fighting demigods is to never get them angry. Especially children of the Big Three. They do incredible things when they get mad, so the best thing to do is to dispatch of them as quickly as possible. Now, let's try again."

Now, when we tried again, something strange happened. For a split second, while we were sparring, everything seemed to slow down for a while. Or at least, everything around me seemed to slow down. I moved like I always had, and while everything was moving slowly, I disarmed her.


	6. Rescuing Hyperion

**A/N: So, I really have absolutely nothing that I can say about how long it took to update this fanfic. I didn't mean too, but I started up a lot of other stories, and I've got the worst form of writer's block. Ever. But still, I tried to get this chapter out.**

Time: 8:30 A. M. Place: My House

It was a relaxing Saturday evening. Or as relaxing as it could possibly get with lightning crackling above and a chilly wind howling through my bedroom window even though it was about to be Spring. Rain began pouring in and drenched half the room before I closed the window.

The sky is pretty angry, I thought. It had been getting like this for some time. Let me tell you this: the thing that worried me the most was lightning.

I had installed one of those lightning rods over our house. I had no idea if it would work. Prometheus had told me that there were two reasons that I didn't need to worry.

The first was that Zeus had no idea or means of finding out that I had stolen his lightning bolt. The second was that if he did, something like a lightning rod would do nothing in the way of saving me.

Reason number two wasn't exactly very reassuring.

Vanessa (I finally learned her name last lesson) kept saying that I had to push myself harder with my time powers. The clock in my room was now exactly seventy-two hours behind, in other words, it was showing the right time.

The thing was that I just couldn't capture how exhausting stopping time is. I had always imagined that using my powers would be easy. Jake and Orpheus always talked about being in the water and how rejuvenating it was.

Well, I was standing in the time stream all the time and it sure wasn't helping. Whenever I tried to warp time, I would always end up with these massive headaches, or sometimes, rarely, my legs and arms would hurt as if I'd been marching all day long.

You know, sometimes I got the feeling that being a son of Kronos wasn't that great. All I had as powers was some time control which didn't even really work out most of the time. I still had trouble calling it out when I wanted to. That and scythes. All in all, nothing that I thought was as amazing as what Jake could do with water or Vanessa could do with light. Atlas's kids were stronger than any other.

It made me seriously question just how good I was, even though Prometheus kept telling me that my time powers were amazing, especially after I had frozen a manticore for over five minutes straight.

I had arrange for a lot of things in the past few months. These included putting up a 'Run Away From Home' kit that included a celestial bronze dagger and various other things a demigod would need. The thing was, with the war going on, most of the other demigods had already left their houses because they said that with the war going on they couldn't be sure that their mortal parents were safe. Some of them had even gone the extra mile and used the mist to convince some of them that they'd never even existed.

It was sad. But until we won the war, it was necessary.

My parents were less glum now. Before they seemed to keep expecting my funeral, but after a few months things got better. I tried to hid my wounds from fighting as best as I could.

They still wanted me to take breaks form visiting HQ once in a while, but I had important stuff to do. School was getting slightly messier with everything else. My grades had taken a big dip, but the thing was that I wasn't really concerned about that anymore. Forecasts suggested that we were going to enter all-out war in a few weeks.

I ate breakfast. My dad wanted to go to a baseball game. It was weird since we never went to them normally, but I guess he just wanted to do something that other people thought of as normal.

"I kind of really have to go," I said. I felt bad since I hadn't really been talking to my parents for quite a while. "But you know, I have business with the others."

My parents stared at me with worried looks. "It's okay," I said. I never really told both of them what we did at HQ. Of course, they had all read the myths and were probably able to figure out something. "I mean, we all sort of hang our and have fun. It's really great."

It wasn't too much of a lie. Vanessa and I seemed to be getting along great. Jake and Orpheus kept trying to pull pranks on me like they did with everyone, you know, like throwing water balloons and putting sharks in the bathtub. (I thought that last part was a bit extreme, but everyone else seemed to be used to it.)

The other kids... well, it wasn't that they didn't seem to like me, it was just that they seemed to look at me differently. Especially the Atlas kids. As if they didn't see me as one of them, probably because of my father. As if they were constantly thinking about my latest exploit stealing the Master Bolt and were already thinking of me as some sort of war general.

While I walked towards HQ, I had to make sure that, once again, I wasn't being followed. Weird things were brewing around town. I noticed a lot of my teachers had been replaced and more stranger around town. And for a moment, I was sure that some of them were not human.

Preparations for battle, Mr. P had told me. I had heard the other Titan demigods whispering about something that was supposed to be lurking in the park and wasn't exactly tame.

But there wasn't any of that today. As I wandered down into the main room, I saw Prometheus sitting near Kronos's coffin. The golden fleece was hung all around it. The room was surrounded with the skins of various dead animals so that Satyrs couldn't smell the Fleece. Prometheus had said that the stench of various monsters and the underground would've probably blotted it out anyway, but he wanted to be cautious. It was repulsive, but oddly enough I"d gotten used to it.

Prometheus was banging on Kronos's coffin kind of like how people do when their televisions are broken.

"Why are you banging on my dad's coffin, Mr. P?" I asked.

That sentence alone told me just how messed up my life was.

"It's just not working," Mr. P said. Normally, he didn't get very flustered, probably from all of those years he had spent chained up, but this was one of his 'offer' days.

"What?" I asked.

"The Fleece," Mr. P said. "Just yesterday I saw that it could cure poisons, and it's magic works on normal pastures. But for some reason, it seems to be having absolutely no effect at all in bringing back the Titan Lord."

It was weird. Kronos hadn't actually made much headway in recovering at all. Prometheus had tried almost everything he knew, but it seemed as if Kronos had reached his limit. Sure, he had healed, but he wasn't about to get any better.

I extended my hand towards the coffin. It began to feel warm, which should have been bad considering the animal skins, but somehow felt nice. As I touched the lid, I felt a sort of electricity course through me. He still hadn't accepted my oath though. I saw the engraving on the side, pictures depicting Kronos victorious over the gods, who were being crushed mercilessly under chariots.

"Regardless," Mr. P said, still looking at the coffin like it was a quantum physics problem, "there's something that I need to talk about. Our current state of affairs seems to be looking up. The Satyrs have been unable to come even slightly close to the Golden Fleece, which I guess owes partially due to the fact that this town is pretty much barren as well as our other barriers. Zeus knows that his Master Bolt is gone, but he seems less likely to jump to conclusions this time. Of course, there is the fact that it was left in Hades's Temple, and he's not giving it back without an apology, so as you can imagine they are going to be fighting for some time."

"Regardless, we still have little to work with. After our failure, there are few who are willing to take our side. Of course, some monsters will always want to fight, and we can always hire human mercenaries, but the point remains is that we need the Titans. They were powerful beyond imagination during the old days, and without their help we don't stand a chance. Oceanus retreated to the sea's depths and will not aid us until we can prove that our victory is in sight. Atlas remains trapped beneath the sky's burden, though I have for a long time been thinking of a solution to that. Kronos... well you have seen my efforts yourself. Krios was tossed off fighting a child of Jupiter and fell into Tartarus. It is nearly impossible to bring them back, save with the Sword of Hades, but taking that would be too extreme a gamble. Instead, we will for now seek out Hyperion."

"Hyperion was lost in the second Titanomachy, and was imprisoned inside a tree. Over time, the protection around the tree has waned, and very few even remember its location."

"So, we need to take the Golden Fleece?" I asked.

Mr. P frowned. "No. Why?"

"Well, there was that story right, a daughter of Zeus died and was turned into a tree, but when the Fleece was used to heal her she came out of it."

"This is different. Hyperion has not become one with the tree, he doesn't even really have a soul for that matter, instead the bark surrounds and imprisons him. You merely need to destroy the tree."

"Why me?" I asked. It was odd. This was the third quest, and I'd been on two of them.

Mr. P glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Listen, I have seen your powers. What you did with the manticore, was just amazing."

"I nearly passed out after that," I protested.

"Yes, but then again you're barely twelve. I can only imagine how much stronger you will be as time passes on. And I have foreseen great things for you in the future. You will lead our armies. And for that, the others must see you as a commander. Many of them still doubt you, young as you are. Stealing the bolt was impressive, but I want you to lead another quest to free Hyperion and gain his favor."

"Who's coming with me?" I asked.

"Vanessa. She would never agree not to go, and Alastor." Mr. P said.

From what I remembered, Alastor was one of Atlas's kids.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Seven at night today," Mr. P said. "Since you are attacking a tree, you need to be wary of both Satyrs and Dryads. Neither will be very active during the night, no photosynthesis, you know and all that. Good luck."

I spent the rest of the day training by myself. We had finally managed to find a scythe made of Imperial Gold. We had to occasionally take supplies from the Roman camp so that it wouldn't be too noticeable.

The scythe felt different from a sword. Of course, it was a farming tool and not exactly a real weapon. It was balanced differently from a sword, and it wasn't as easy moving it. It was good for sweeping several enemies, but it definitely had its disadvantages, especially since I noticed that it wasn't exactly my size.

Still, I tried the best I could and then went on and read more about the Greek and Roman myths for a while. I told my parents that i would be staying at HQ for the night. They sounded worried, but then again, they always sounded worried. And I really couldn't blame them.

It was seven, and Vanessa and Alastor had gathered in the main room. Vanessa kept talking about the mission and throwing around tips. Alastor was mostly quite and seemed to be spending the time forming war strategies in his head. The Atlas's kids never spoke a lot, but when they did, the earth shook. Quite literally.

"Okay," Prometheus said as he glided into the room. "This should be a very straightforward mission. Try to keep low, remember, the Olympians don't know that this place exists."

Prometheus handed me something which was a slip of paper, but by the time I touched it it twisted into something like a credit card which said PROMETHEUS EXPRESS.

"For emergencies only," Prometheus said. "Once you free Hyperion, give him this." He handed me a small bottle filled with Nectar. "It'll help rejuvenate him, and then he'll most likely help transport you back."

"Most likely?" I asked. For the first time I was ignored.

"So anyway," Prometheus said, "may the odds be in your favor."

Suddenly, the world twisted around me, and when I finally realized where I was, I saw it was night all of a sudden. I could hear a lot of noises in the distance, mostly cars.

"We're in the Big Apple," Vanessa said. "Come on."

It didn't take too long for us to find the tree. Then again, tree hardly described the thing. I mean, I had grown up in a town that wasn't exactly known for its vegetation, and this was New York City, not where you'd expect to see a whole lot of trees.

The thing was huge and so out of place I just couldn't see how anyone could ignore it. Its roots had broken up the cement in a lot of places and its leaves were so thick they obscured the night sky if you stood beneath it.

"So, how do we do this?" Vanessa asked. I looked at her. She seemed eager, but then I noticed that Alastor noticed and aI looked away. I felt my face burning slightly and was pretty grateful that it was so dark.

"Do we simply chop it down the middle?" Alastor suggested. Even though he wasn't trying to shout, I heard his words loud and clear. I looked around nervously because I had a feeling that that kind of voice would be easy to overhear.

"We might chop off Hyperion in half," I said.

"True. So do we just chisel him out?" Vanessa asked.

Both of them looked at me. I was the leader, I realized. Chipping away would have been way too slow.

"Vanessa," I said. "Can you figure out exactly where your father is?"

"Sure," she said. Even I could feel a slight hum coming from the tree. There was something ancient in there.

"I'd say roughly from here to here," she said, making two marks in the bark.

"Okay," I said. "From what we know, an immortal is powerless once imprisoned. If we cut him out open from the top, then he may have the necessary power to spring out."

All of us raised our weapons to hack and slash when we were interrupted.

I whirled around. I counted at least a dozen people, some of whom had horns. Satyrs and Dryads.

"Now what do we have here," one of them said. "More demigods who insist on cutting down trees. What is with you people."

"We're um, on a quest," I said.

"What?" another one of them asked. They lowered their weapons once they saw that we were demigods, but we couldn't keep this up for long.

Luckily, it seemed that they didn't know that this was the tree holding a Titan. They'd probably just come here to protect it.

I nodded at the other two. We attacked.

Though it was twelve on three, we still won. I still don't remember most of the fight, just a bunch of adrenaline and my ADHD brain working on overdrive.

But the other two told me that at the end, I had taken down seven of them myself. Not a single scratch.

Dryads and Satyrs were always reincarnated once they died, and they were our enemies after all, so I didn't feel too bad. I figured it was the same as attacking monsters.

"Let's be quick," I said. Though I'd always heard that New York was the city that never sleeps, he had a feeling that a bunch of kids at seven in the evening alone would be pretty suspicious.

Then I realized that it was way too late to be just seven. I almost smacked my forehead. There was a time difference between my town and New York. It was probably after midnight here.

It took much too long to cut the tree down. The bark seemed extra hard, and the tree seemed to have its own defense system. Ants started crawling out and buzzing at us like crazy. Some of the branches fell down and nearly hit us.

Still, we were able to take it down and it fell over with a ground-shaking thud. People were going to be here any minute now.

What I saw was that there was light coming from the trunk. As if it was acting like a flashlight. The bark started to crackle, and someone slowly began trying to punch his way out. We helped of course.

Hyperion was finally out. He looked a lot like Vanessa, but there was no time to dwell too much on his appearance.

"Lord Hyperion," I said and handed him the Nectar. The guy looked almost ready to pass out. I guessed several years inside a tree can do that to you. "We need to go back to our HQ."

Hyperion blinked as if he couldn't really see. "Kronos... is that you?"

"It's me," I said. "Descended from him. And we really need to go."

I could already hear some voices. Mortals were coming. Fast.

Hyperion didn't seem to know what he was doing, but he grabbed all of us and we all melted in an array of light.

It wasn't like traveling like Prometheus had done it. Hyperion had no idea where to go. We were doing the steering somehow.

And luckily, we ended up in the main room. Prometheus looked at us like he had been expecting us. He took off the Fleece from Kronos's coffin and wrapped it around Hyperion. Instantly, his eyes began to glow brighter.

"The rest of you," Prometheus said. "Sleep."

I protested, but suddenly found my eyes getting heavy and I drifted off.

I had more drams this time. I saw this really short and fight guy who looked sort of like a cherub who was sipping from a soda can. He was talking to some other guy in a wheelchair.

The person in a wheelchair... I had some connection to him. Somehow.

I can't believe it. Seven Satyrs lost in a single day. And five Dryads, the cherubic guy said angrily.

Suddenly that scene vanished and I was instead sitting in the Olympian Throne room. I felt a titanic rush of rage as I objected to whatever someone was saying in front of me.

It is mine, I said. It was offered to me, and is rightfully mine by the most ancient of laws.

But the most disturbing thing was after that.

Once again, I was facing a man who had his back to me. Father, I realized instantly. This time, it was the day but the sky was a raw red even though it was noon.

"Don't worry," the man said. "I will rise again. Soon, I will have my revenge on my children who betrayed me."

It might have been my imagination, but I had a feeling that the guy was including me on his hit list.


End file.
